bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekken Yamato
First Name: Tekken' Last Name: Yamato * ---'Characteristics'--- * Personality: Tekken has a gentle and warm personality. He is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring man who enjoys to help out in his squad, Is very friendly and cares alot about his appearance. Tekken also is very shy with women around him. In battle Tekken's personality changes, he is agressive and is brave in the battlefield. 'Hobbies: 'N/A Race:Shinigami (soul reaper) 'Birthday: 'N/A 'Age: '355 years old Gender: Male Height: 186 cm (6'1") Weight:' 80 kg (160 lbs.) Eyes:purple Hair: Dark purple ---'Appearance'--- Tekken has violet waist length hair that he keeps tied into a ponytail. His bangs fall to the right side of his face partially covering his right eye. He is of mid height and is a thin man. He cares a great deal for his looks and will not release his full power because he does not want to disturb his hair and clothing. He wears a normal Shinigami uniform though it is adjusted a bit more to flatter him. On his waist he wears two katanas. One his zanpakuto the other a normal blade. He wears a purple headband under his bangs and a white scarf at his throat. ---'Professional Status'--- Occupation: Squad 4 seat 6 Team: Soul Society, Gotei 13 Base of Operations: Seireitei, Soul Society Marital Status': Single 'Relatives: 'N/A 'Education: Shino Academy * ---'Powers & Abilities' '--- * Shunpo: Tekken is proficient enough in to keep up with his captain. Expert Healer: Tekken is an expert in healing techniques. He is known for a providing an excellent medical attention.Healing spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his hands above the patients wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. For the mechanics of healing, the patient's Reiatsu is replenished first. Then the body's Reiatsu works with the healer's Reiatsu to heal the patient's body High Spiritual Energy: This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is common amongst those of an average lieutenant rank and high ranked seated officers. Kidō Practitioner: As a 3rd, Tekken seems to have capable using regular Bakudo and Hado kidos Tekken’s charted strength-Offense (50), Defense (70), Mobility (90), Kidō/Reiatsu (85), Intelligence (80), Physical Strength (60). - Total:435/600. ~Reiatsu~ Color: 'Light green Kido~ *Healing Kido* *Hado* '1.' Shō (衝, Thrust) - Pushes the target away from the caster. Incantation: Unknown 4. Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Incantation: Unknown 31. Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) - Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" ("君臨者よ！血雨の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！") 32. Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) - Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target. Incantation: Unknown 58. Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) - A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target. Incantation: Unknown *Bakudo* 8. Seki (斥, Repulse) - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Incantation: Unknown 61. Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) - Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" ("雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ!") 63. Sajo Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) - Similar to Bakudō No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target. Incantation: Unknown 81. Danku (斷空, Splitting Void) - Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. It is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89. Incantation: Unknown *Healing Kido* Shōsen Hirate (神秘的なパーム, Mystical Palm) -A Healing Spell that heals the person you want to just by focusing Reiatsu in your hands and putting it over the person you want to heal. Incantation: Unknown Kiseki no Hōhō (奇跡の方法, Miracle Method) By charging reiatsu into your hands and putting it over the body, the reiatsu would cut through the body and heal it from the inside, showing no wounds at all. Incantation: Unknown '~Weakness': ~Equipment~ Iyashi no tebukuro (癒しの手袋, healing gloves) - Two healing gloves that amplify Healing kido in time of emergancy. Zanpakut'ō Name: Gatsu no ne roots: Zanpakutō: In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a modified katana, which is slightly curved near the guard. It has a turquoise hilt and a circular guard.. Command: froth thy essence Element: Herbal ~(Shikai -始解): In its shikai form this zanpakuto resembles a katana with a green hand and a round silver tsuba. An ornament shaped like a crescent moon dangles from a short and small black chain that links to the sharp side of the base of the blade and over the tsuba. Centered along the blade's length is a set of 5 holes spaced up to 1/3 of the blade's length in shape of the crescent moon. Shikai Ability Kiseki no kemuri Miracle smoke The weaker but more favored of Teken's moves; when used a green smoke,pours out from the holes in his blade and grants a mildly fast healing effect to all who inhale it and as long as it is inhaled. Gekaku-zai no kusai Hallucinogen smell: The stronger but less favored of Teken's zanpakuto abilities. This generates a strong fragrance that renders all who inhale it easily susceptible to optical illusions. Second release (Bankai -卍解): 'N/A (havent achieved it yet.) ~Bankai abilities~' 'N/A (haven’t achieved it yet.